Namesake
by Sailor Mahoshie
Summary: origanal charechter. PLASE READ!!! I would love some feedback. I will have a cleaner version for all you LDS people and younger kids out there;)!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer Sadly I do not own Sailor Moon or DragonBall Z. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Authors Note and Explanation. If you have seen the Trunks saga you know all about how he really didn't really help his time he just created a new dimension. Well he really created a branch of new dimensions. (Which really Pissed Setsuna off!! MORE WORK JUST WHAT I NEED!!) This story takes place in one of those dimensions. In this dimension Bulma and Vegeta never got married. Chi- Chi has a little one year old daughter named blossom. This is right after the android saga. * Thoughts "" speaking - Flashback or dream. |Henshin (as in Henshin|Transform, | |Pen) |Transformation | |Hikawa Jinji |Fire River Shrine | |Kamen |Mask | |Odango |Japanese food similar to | | |a dumpling ( also a hair | | |style) | |Sailor Fuku |Sailor Uniform |  
  
Hime Princess Gizoshu silver Crystal Yoma monster Chapter one the parting  
  
"Hime you need to give up the Gizoshu, a new powerful enemy is coming. You are in no condition to fight." Sailor Pluto said while pointing at Neo- Queen Serenity's enlarged stomach.  
  
"How will I protect my Family?" Serenity questioned.  
  
"The enemy will follow whoever has the Gizoshu." Sailor Pluto answered.  
  
"But then I won't have anything to remember my real mother by." Serenity chocked out tears in her eyes. Mamoru came closer and slipped his hands around her waist.  
  
"No Hime you will get it back when the danger is over". Pluto responded.  
  
"Usa- Chan" Rei said while stepping foreword" "I agree with Setsuna, You are in no condition to fight."  
  
The rest of the senshie nodded their heads in agreement. Serenity looked towards Mamoru. He squeezed her hand and nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Fine Setsuna but you must find a suitable holder untill the evil is defeated" Serenity responded in a defeated tone.  
  
Serenity's body shone with light as she was lifted up into the air by the power of the Gizoshu. Wind whipped around her body swinging her tight fitting dress in every which direction. Then she was slowly lowered to the ground. The Gizoshu floated from Serenity's outstretched hands to Setsuna's rod. It was absorbed in the circle of Garnet on the time staff.  
  
"Thank you Hime, Now I must go. Someone is waiting for me." And with that said Setsuna disappeared in a black portal.  
  
"Damn Setsuna, what took you so long?" a voice from the shadows asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well you try to convince Hime to give up the Gizoshu." Setsuna Replied Dryly.  
  
"Uh No thanks." The voice replied and stepped out of the shadows. She had long silver hair down to her waist. She looked around 21. She had dark blue eyes. She was wearing a black tube top, black tight shorts, silver fingerless gloves, and silver combat boots. She had a white Henshin broach with a black crescent moon on it to form an eclipsed moon. But the odd thing about this person was that she had a white tail and white cat ears.  
  
"So what exactly am I supposed to do with this piece of jewelry?" The woman asked.  
  
Then Setsuna did something she rarely ever did, she laughed. Then she said "Vega when will you ever learn?" 


	2. the arrival

Disclaimer Sadly I do not own Sailor Moon or DragonBall Z. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Authors Note and Explanation. If you have seen the Trunks saga you know all about how he really didn't really help his time he just created a new dimension. Well he really created a branch of new dimensions. (Which really Pissed Setsuna off!! MORE WORK JUST WHAT I NEED!!) This story takes place in one of those dimensions. In this dimension Bulma and Vegeta never got married. Chi- Chi has a little one year old daughter named blossom. This is right after the android saga. * Thoughts "" speaking - Flashback or dream. |Henshin (as in Henshin|Transform, | |Pen) |Transformation | |Hikawa Jinji |Fire River Shrine | |Kamen |Mask | |Odango |Japanese food similar to | | |a dumpling ( also a hair | | |style) | |Sailor Fuku |Sailor Uniform |  
  
Hime Princess Gizoshu silver Crystal Yoma monster  
  
This chapter is dedicated to princess2000204, the first person to submit a review for my story!! Enjoy  
  
Chap 2  
  
The Gizoshu floated towards Vega and dissolved into her chest. For a moment her eyes glazed over. Then she fell down to her hands and knees and screamed out with pain. When Vega opened her eyes and looked over herself she screamed.  
  
"What the hell did this thing do to me!!!?" She had her hair up in two pig tails topped by odango's. She had a black dress that looked like princess Serenity's except it had silver loops. She was also wearing silver high heels.  
  
She started to charge towards Setsuna but she fell flat on her face.  
  
"Damn you Setsuna, Damn you." Vega grumbled getting to her feet. She slowly walked over to Setsuna. When she finally found her center of balance she grabbed Setsuna's rod with a quick swipe.  
  
Setsuna grumbled "This isn't funny Vega!!"  
  
"The way I'm dressed isn't funny either!!" Vega replied hotly.  
  
Setsuna made a grab for her rod, but she just got a smack over her head with it. *Sheesh! Now I know how all those Yoma feel.* Setsuna thought rubbing her sore head.  
  
"Alright, alright" Setsuna snapped angrily. "Just imagine yourself in your every day clothes, and try to tap into the power of the Gizoshu" instructed Setsuna.  
  
Vega followed her instructions. Vega closed her eyes and started to imagine. Taking the chance, Setsuna made a grab for the rod. But that just got her another whack on the head.  
  
* Yeesh, I forgot she could sense ki!!* Setsuna said mentally slapping herself.  
  
"What are you trying to do? Bash my head in?" Cried out Setsuna. And just at that moment there was a bright flash and Vega was back in her normal clothes. In her excitement Vega threw the rod into the air, twirling it as if it were a baton. Seeing her chance Setsuna jumped up, grabbed it and put it in her sub space pocket. Then she smirked at Vega. At that Vega just stuck out her tongue.  
  
Setsuna sighed and with a wave of her hand opened a portal while Vega was falling through she yelled "good luck."  
  
The echo of Damn you Setsuna was soon drown out with the nothingness of space.  
  
DBZ dimension------------------------------------------------------------- "Damn you Setsuna" yelled Vega. But she was cut short when she bashed her head into a rock hundreds of miles below.  
  
Gates of time--------------------------------------------------------------- - Watching from the gates of time Setsuna winced as she watched Vega crash into the ground. * Oops, a little too high up, but there is nothing I can do about that now, she'll just have one Hhheeelll of a headache when she wakes up.* Thought Setsuna with an evil grin. Then she got back to guarding the time gates. 


	3. chapter 3 the awakening

Chapter three the awakening  
  
Disclaimer Sadly I do not own Sailor Moon or DragonBall Z. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Authors Note and Explanation. If you have seen the Trunks saga you know all about how he really didn't really help his time he just created a new dimension. Well he really created a branch of new dimensions. (Which really Pissed Setsuna off!! MORE WORK JUST WHAT I NEED!!) This story takes place in one of those dimensions. In this dimension Bulma and Vegeta never got married. Chi- Chi has a little one year old daughter named blossom. This is right after the android saga. * Thoughts "" speaking - Flashback or dream. Henshin (as in Henshin Pen) Transform, Transformation Odango Japanese food similar to a dumpling (also a hair style) Sailor Fuku Sailor Uniform Hime Princess Gizoshu silver Crystal Yoma monster Senshie scout Oona Woman A short man with spiky black hair suddenly looked up from his imaginary opponent when he sensed an incredibly high Ki that was unfamiliar. He burst out of the round dome (gravity room) to hear the screeches of a woman with black hair up in a bun waving the EEEEVVVVIIIILLLL frying pan screaming at the top of her lungs "Goku get back here."  
  
She was screaming to a tall man in an orange gi, who also had black spiky hair. He put two fingers to his head and disappeared.  
  
A few minutes later, the short man reached the source of the ki. And surprisingly enough it was a girl. (We know her by the name of Vega)  
  
"What are you doing here kakorot??" the short man snarled.  
  
"Whoa Vegeta calm down!!" Kakorot or Goku replied. "We should help her."  
  
Vegeta just humphed and mumbled something about weak Oona's and how he shouldn't of wasted his training time to come here and run into that bakka Kakorot. Then he flew off.  
  
Goku just shrugged his shoulders and picked up the girl and flew her to C4 (Capsule corp. critical care unit)  
  
The room blurrily came into focus. Vega pulled out the I.V. tube in her arm without even wincing. She then took off the breathing mask. She stretched to see if any bones were broken. Seeing there were none, she was about to walk out when she noticed she was in a hospital gown.  
  
While Vega was looking around for her clothes the soft sound of snoring reached her super sensitive ears. She looked over to see a woman with short blue hair in a lab jacket. Vega walked over to her and shook her awake.  
  
"Huh!" The woman said wakening up.  
  
"Where are my clothes?" Vega asked.  
  
"O-over there." The woman stuttered. She was stunned that Vega was up so soon.  
  
"Thanks" Vega said while changing.  
  
"The woman's eyes widened in shock seeing battle scars all over her body.  
  
After Vega was changed she started to walk out, but before she was all the way out she said "By the way my name is Vega."  
  
Vega wandered around a bit looking for the kitchen. When she finally got to the kitchen Vega met Vegeta. "Hey you're one of the people I sensed before I blacked out." Vega stated absent mindedly while accidentally swinging her tail into plain view.  
  
Vegeta stopped stuffing his face to stare at her tail. Vega took this advantage and grabbed a chicken leg off his plate and it was gone in a flash.  
  
That did it next to that Bakka (in Vegeta's words) Kakorot, the thing he hated the most was when someone took HIS food!!! And that my friends is how it all began. 


	4. chapter four the fight

Chapter four the fight  
  
Disclaimer Sadly I do not own Sailor Moon or DragonBall Z. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Authors Note and Explanation. If you have seen the Trunks saga you know all about how he really didn't really help his time he just created a new dimension. Well he really created a branch of new dimensions. (Which really Pissed Setsuna off!! MORE WORK JUST WHAT I NEED!!) This story takes place in one of those dimensions. In this dimension Bulma and Vegeta never got married. Chi- Chi has a little one year old daughter named blossom. This is right after the android saga. * Thoughts "" speaking - Flashback or dream. Henshin (as in Henshin Pen) Transform, Transformation Odango Japanese food similar to a dumpling (also a hair style) Sailor Fuku Sailor Uniform Hime Princess Gizoshu silver Crystal Yoma monster Senshie scout Oona Woman  
  
"Oona just who do you think you are? No one and I mean no one touches my food!!" Vegeta snarled powering up. Then he pulled Vega outside (no one wants to face Chi-Chi and Bulma's wrath about wrecking the house)  
  
"Rear, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Vega taunted while stretching out.  
  
"You are digging your grave Oona." Vegeta stated Then he powered up and charged Vega, but she just grabbed his fist and kneed him in the stomach. Vegeta retaliated by punching her in the gut with his free hand.  
  
Vega threw in a little bit of jujitsu by flipping him over her. Vegeta landed face first in the ground.  
  
Vega threw five ki blasts and waited for Vegeta to get up. When he rose he said "You're pretty good for a weak Oona. It's too bad you won't live to see the end of this fight."  
  
At that time Goku, Gohan, Gotin, and Bulma all raced outside. To meet the scene of Vegeta squeezing Vega's tail.  
  
Vegeta smirked thinking he was going to win. Then through gritted teeth Vega said "Ya know what the best thing about being only half sajyan is? Your tail doesn't hold all your power." Then Vega punched Vegeta in the face. Startled he let go of her tail.  
  
He then got really angry. "Gannet gun" Vegeta yelled. A yellow beam of energy came out of his hand. "Gannet gun" Vega repeated and surprisingly enough, an exact replica of the attack, except for the fact that it was silver, came out of her palm. The two balls hit and exploded. It blew back both Vegeta and Vega.  
  
After the dust cleared Vegeta got up and walked over to Vega and said "Give up Oona?"  
  
Vega slowly got up and said "Never" Then with all the strength she could muster she did a low round house and knocked him to the ground, then fainted.  
  
Bulma walked over to Vega and scowled at Vegeta away as if nothing had happened. Then Goku came and carried Vega into C4. 


	5. chapter5

Chapter 5 Disclaimer Sadly I do not own Sailor Moon or DragonBall Z. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Authors Note and Explanation. If you have seen the Trunks saga you know all about how he really didn't really help his time he just created a new dimension. Well he really created a branch of new dimensions. (Which really Pissed Setsuna off!! MORE WORK JUST WHAT I NEED!!) This story takes place in one of those dimensions. In this dimension Bulma and Vegeta never got married. Chi- Chi has a little one year old daughter named blossom. This is right after the android saga. * Thoughts "" speaking - Flashback or dream. |Henshin (as in Henshin|Transform, | |Pen) |Transformation | |Hikawa Jinji |Fire River Shrine | |Kamen |Mask | |Odango |Japanese food similar to | | |a dumpling ( also a hair | | |style) | |Sailor Fuku |Sailor Uniform |  
  
Hime Princess Gizoshu silver Crystal Yoma monster  
  
When Vega woke up she was hooked up to a breathing machine and an I.V. Vega ripped them off and gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"You over there. With the blue hair." Vega said to Bulma. "Why do you keep hooking me up to these machines?" Vega asked slight annoyance apparent in her tone of voice.  
  
"Uh... Because you were in a critical condition." Bulma stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And my name's not you it's Bulma." Bulma replied.  
  
Vega just threw her arms up to the sky as if to say Kami just kill me, kill me now.  
  
"I can heal myself in two hours from what you would consider a critical condition." Vega stated matter of factly.  
  
"But you healed yourself in one hour" Bulma said puzzled.  
  
*How can I explain the Gizoshu* thought Vega. "Uh. I. Um., it wasn't a critical condition to our race?" Vega suggested weakly.  
  
"Oh" Bulma said.  
  
*Whew, she bought it* Vega thought.  
  
"So how can you heal yourself?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
"I am half Sajyan, half Katorian. Katorians can heal themselves and others." Vega said.  
  
"So that is where you got your ears from." Bulma said referring to Vega's cat-like ears.  
  
"Yeah" Replied Vega.  
  
"Well I'm sure you don't want to sleep in C4 so I'll take you to your room." Bulma said.  
  
As they walked through the house they ran into Vegeta, Chi-Chi and Blossom, Gohan, and Goku. Bulma introduced Vega to everyone. When Vega finally got to her room she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
Later that night Vega's ear twitched. Her sensitive hearing picked up the sound of a little baby crying. Her maternal instincts kicked in. She got up and started walking down the hall; she counted the doors as she walked. One. two. three . four . five. six . seven . eight. She backtracked to the seventh door and she walked in. A little girl she recognized from earlier as Blossom was sniffling in her crib. Once she saw Vega she quieted down. Vega picked up the little tyke and put her on her waist.  
  
Blossom pulled on Vega's ears and giggled. Vega sat down in the corner of the room in a rocking chair. Soon Blossom fell asleep and Vega followed soon after still holding blossom. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer Sadly I do not own Sailor Moon or DragonBall Z. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Authors Note and Explanation. If you have seen the Trunks saga you know all about how he really didn't really help his time he just created a new dimension. Well he really created a branch of new dimensions. (Which really Pissed Setsuna off!! MORE WORK JUST WHAT I NEED!!) This story takes place in one of those dimensions. In this dimension Bulma and Vegeta never got married. Chi- Chi has a little one year old daughter named blossom. This is right after the android saga. * Thoughts "" speaking - Flashback or dream. |Henshin (as in Henshin|Transform, | |Pen) |Transformation | |Hikawa Jinji |Fire River Shrine | |Kamen |Mask | |Odango |Japanese food similar to | | |a dumpling ( also a hair | | |style) | |Sailor Fuku |Sailor Uniform |  
  
Hime Princess Gizoshu silver Crystal Yoma monster  
  
In the morning Chi-Chi walked into Blossom's room, she sang out good morning.  
  
That startled Vega and she woke up and jumped into a fighting stance. She threw blossom up into the air and caught her with her tail.  
  
Chi-Chi stumbled backwards and fell onto her butt. Vega, seeing it was just Chi-Chi lowered her guard and sheepishly did the anime smile and hand behind head rub.  
  
"Sorry, Reflex." Vega said sheepishly. Then handed a startled Chi-Chi blossom and walked out to her room. After taking a long shower she opened her sub space pocket and pulled out her spare pair of clothes. It was a black T-Shirt that said over and over in a spiral "Can't sleep, clowns will eat me." And her bellbottoms.  
  
Vega then slid down the banister to the kitchen. After eating she went up to Goku and asked "Can I spar with you today Goku?"  
  
"Um. I'm kinda sparring with Vegeta. But I'm sure he won't mind." Goku said, the famous son smile plastered on his face.  
  
Vega ran up the stairs to go change into her Gi, but was stopped by Bulma and Chi-Chi. Each woman grabbed one of her arms and started to drag her down the stairs. They cried out " We're taking you shopping".  
  
At that Vega slumped and Bulma pulled her out the door.  
  
At the mall Bulma and Chi-Chi dragged Vega into every store. If it weren't for the empty capsules that Bulma brought, they never would have gotten home.  
  
When Vega got home she put away her clothes and fell into a dead sleep.  
  
In the morning Vega sleepily got up and took a shower. Then she put her silver hair into a ponytail and slipped into her training outfit. She walked downstairs and ate breakfast. Then she walked over to the gravity room and burst in.  
  
"Hi" Vega said cheerfully, surprising the two fighters. " Sorry about yesterday. Bulma and Chi-Chi took me shopping but I'm ready today"  
  
Vega waited as Goku and Vegeta sparred. She eventually got restless and floated upsidown to the ceiling and started to meditate in a lotus position. Right before Vega was about to pass out from the blood rushing to her head she heard Goku call to her that it was her turn to spar with Vegeta. She floated down from the ceiling and waited a sec for her head to clear and got into a battle stance.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but look Vega over. * Wow she looks beautiful. Wait a sec get a hold of yourself, she's just a weak Halfling Oona* Vegeta thought. He started to throw a punch in Vega's direction, but stopped as her eyes widened with fear.  
  
"I have to go" was all Vega said as she blasted through the roof of the gravity room. Goku and Vegeta just stood there dumbstruck.  
  
When Vega was safely outside she looked around. Seeing none she grabbed her Henshin broach off her shirt she held it up and called out "VEGETA-SEI PLANET POWER.MAKE-UP!!" and as a flurry of ribbons and light danced around her, Vega's clothes disappeared. Black ribbons wrapped around her to form a sailor Fuku.  
  
She was wearing a silver tube top, a black collar, a silver chocker with an eclipsed moon sign on it, and a skirt with three layers. The top was black, the middle was silver and the last was gold. She also had Gold combat boots, and silver fingerless gloves. The last touches were a gold bow on the collar with her Henshin broach in the middle, a gold bow on the back of the skirt, and her eclipsed moon sign on her forehead.  
  
Vega looked around. There was no sign of a Yoma. Then she closed her eyes to help her find its Ki. She sensed two familiar Ki's coming towards her and one that was not. The two familiar Ki's were Goku and Vegeta. She opened her eyes to prepare to attack but was too late. She felt something around her neck.  
  
The Yoma knocked her down just as Vegeta and Goku arrived. Goku shot an energy wave at the Yoma. But it just ricocheted back at him because of an invisible force field.  
  
"Ssssailor Vegeta-Ssssei" The snake-like Yoma hissed. " Where issss the Gizossssenshu?" The Yoma demanded.  
  
Vega knocked it off her and brought the Gizosenshou out. The Yoma cut her wrist multiple times trying in vain to get Vega to drop it. But Vega didn't even wince. Suddenly Vega glowed purple and a glaive appeared. Just as her eyes snapped open the Yoma slashed her legs. It went in for another slash, no noticing that the Gizosenshu was gone. But Vega blocked it with the glaive. Suddenly she brought the glaive above her head and whispered " Death. Reborn. Revolution!!"  
  
Purple ribbons shot out towards the Yoma and surrounded it and wrapped around it. The Yoma screamed in agony just as it got turned into dust.  
  
The invisible barrier was broken and Goku and Vegeta ran forward. Vegeta caught Vega just as she fainted. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer Sadly I do not own Sailor Moon or DragonBall Z. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Authors Note and Explanation. If you have seen the Trunks saga you know all about how he really didn't really help his time he just created a new dimension. Well he really created a branch of new dimensions. (Which really Pissed Setsuna off!! MORE WORK JUST WHAT I NEED!!) This story takes place in one of those dimensions. In this dimension Bulma and Vegeta never got married. Chi- Chi has a little one year old daughter named blossom. This is right after the android saga. * Thoughts "" speaking - Flashback or dream. |Henshin (as in Henshin|Transform, | |Pen) |Transformation | |Hikawa Jinji |Fire River Shrine | |Kamen |Mask | |Odango |Japanese food similar to | | |a dumpling ( also a hair | | |style) | |Sailor Fuku |Sailor Uniform |  
  
Hime Princess Gizoshu silver Crystal Yoma monster  
  
This chappy is dedicated to mistress 13  
  
*Damn it* thought Bulma. * She won't be able to heal herself this time*  
  
Bulma cleaned and stitched the wounds shut, But Vega was still extremely pale from lack of blood. After a test Bulma found out Vega had type O blood.  
  
*Shit I'm out of O,. But maybe one of the gang has O.* Bulma thought.  
  
Bulma walked out of C4 to see the Son family and Vegeta waiting to see how Vega was.  
  
"Vega needs type O blood. But unfortunately I'm out. Dose anyone else have type O?" asked Bulma hopefully.  
  
" Sorry I'm A+." Goku said  
  
" I'm B-" Chi-Chi said. "Gohan is A- and so is Blossom."  
  
Bulma looked desperate when Vegeta spoke up "I have O".  
  
Bulma sighed in relief and beckoned for him to follow. Bulma hooked Vegeta and Vega up to a blood donation device then walked out.  
  
Vegeta watched his blood flow into her body. He listened to the soft steady beat of the heart monitor. Suddenly it sped up. Then it stopped altogether. Vegeta panicked and wracked his brain for something to do. Then it hit him.  
  
He opened her mouth and made sure her airway was clear. He started to do CPR. He pushed down on her chest five times, then breathed into her mouth. Nothing happened. He repeated the process. The fourth time through, the heart monitor signaled that her heart was pumping again.  
  
Vegeta fell back into the chair he was in shaking and pale. He took a few deep breathes to steady his nerves. Then Vega started to mumble something." Hime. Gizosenshu. namesake." then she fell back into her deep slumber.  
  
Right at that moment Bulma walked back into the room and took out the needles from both Vegeta's and Vega's arms. Bulma looked at Vegeta's pale face and asked " Vegeta. are you O.K.?"  
  
" Just lack of blood" Vegeta mumbled getting up and walking to his room. His mind was racing. He couldn't go to the gravity room to think it was broken. So the only place left was his room.  
  
*Why did that demon call Vega sailor Vegeta-Sei? What is the Gizosenshu? Who was her Hime? Who was her namesake? Why was she so beautiful? Wait a sec. That's not true she's just some stupid Oona.*  
  
That night he fell asleep to those thoughts. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------"Vegeta Kio" The silhouette of a woman called. Her voice was musical, enchanting, like water running over rocks. Like a siren's voice. "I will need your help".  
  
Vegeta walked forward through the fog, towards the haunting mirage.  
  
" I will not be able to defeat them without you." The shadow called. " Come. Come help me." She called and held out her hand.  
  
Vegeta reached his hand out towards hers in a trance, but she just got farther and farther away until she disappeared.  
  
Vegeta sat straight up in bed, cold sweat drenched his body so much he glistened. His breathing was ragged. He got up and out of his bed and changed into just his boxers ( Drool ). He looked at the clock to see it was 4:30 A.M. He got back in bed couldn't sleep the remaining two hours.  
  
The next day Vega showed signs of improvement, regaining the coloring in her face and body, and her body was beginning its natural healing process. But she wouldn't be fully healed for at least 5 days.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------"You will need help" a figure in a black sailor Fuku said. " The enemy is stronger than we thought." The figure stepped out of the mist.  
  
"Pluto" Vega exclaimed.  
  
"I can not stay for long, you will need all the help you can get." And with that she walked into the endless void of time.  
  
The next day Vega's eyes fluttered open to see the familiar surrounding of C4. She slowly got up from the bed wincing and slowly walked into the family room. Halfway to the couch she collapsed. She fell into the arms of a ten year old Gohan.  
  
" What are you doing up?" He asked while taking her over to the couch. But Vega vas too tired to waste her energy on an explanation. All her energy was going into healing her body. She just looked up at Gohan, smiled and asked in a quiet voice "Can you go get Bulma?"  
  
"Uhuh" He replied and hurried up to go get Bulma.  
  
When Bulma came into the room Vega whispered " I can't heal properly with these stitches. Can you please take them out?"  
  
Bulma simply nodded and went to get her operating scissors. 


End file.
